da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Scoot
Appearance Scoot is not necessarily pretty. She's nice enough looking, but her eyes are a little too big, her face a little too pale, and her mouth a little too puffy. She's small, average height (5'5), and softly muscled at 145 lbs. She has pale hair, eyes, and skin that comes with living in the mountains most of her life. Because of her childlike interest in everything, she appears younger than she really is. Personality Scoot lives a sheltered life inside her father's book store, 'Bryne's Books'. She's not allowed to leave the house or talk to anyone outside the family. She sneaks out whenever he isn't home or awake and explores. She's painfully shy, blindly loyal, naive, and kind (mainly because she isn't aware there's another option). Talking to people makes her nervous, along with the thought of being caught by Derek. Because of her constant anxiety, she is seen as jittery, weak, and self-conscious. However, if you put her in a fight, she will come out on top. Always. Biography Scoot is not her real name. Derek forbade her to tell anyone what her real name is, and she's more than happy to comply. She's not exactly fond of her roots. Scoot was born in some obscure location in the Frostbacks with her almost Dalish-like clan. They're simply known as 'mountain folk' (at least, that's what the few that know about their existence refer to them as). She remembers a few things from her childhood--getting in trouble with her brother Petya, the odd friend here and there, a few pets that she was forced to give up, and an overwhelming hatred for her mother. She lived there until she was thirteen, and then something happened (that she refuses to talk about with anyone she doesn't trust) that had her relocating to Orlais. She was wowed by the technology and lifestyle of the outside world, and jumped at the chance to join the social scene when a local bard cell took her in (taking advantage of her inexperience with the outside world). She rose in the ranks, dragging her partner with her. With their help, their group became one of the most prestigious and expensive bard cell in Orlais. Scoot was especially good at knife play, acrobatics, sneaking, pickpocketing, lockpicking, and burglary. She kept with them until she was seventeen. She even earned a nickname ('Scoot'), for how fast she could accomplish any task given to her. Of course, she hardly knew what she was doing, in her mind it was all a game. The leader, Clementine, was obsessed with Marjolaine. When Marjolaine betrayed her cell, Clementine did as well. Scoot's partner, an older boy she knew only as 'Radcliffe', and they fled to the docks before splitting up. They promised to meet again sometime (it hasn't happened yet). Scoot hopped onto 'Andraste's Poison' (a ship involved in questionable activities close to pirating). A man, Derek Bryne, was on board as well (a scholar from Tantervale). When orphans and such tried to bargain their way onto the ship, Scoot simply mentioned she could read. Derek picked her out as his assistant. She impressed him with her speed and work ethic and her childlike wonder for the world, and she eventually trusted him enough to tell her tale. Derek came from a large farming family in Tantervale. When he left to get an education, his family completely shunned him (his only link to his childhood is his sister, Deirdre). The little girl, lost and confused in a world bigger than she could handle, had burrowed her way into his heart. At the next port, he legally adopted her and Scoot earned her last name--Bryne. They moved around quite a bit, finally settling in Lothering. However, when news of the Blight reached their ears, they relocated to Kirkwall, and have been there ever since. Timeline Relationships Scoot's fairly shy, but if someone so much as offers a second glance to her, she automatically assumes they're her friend. Sometimes she'll approach people out of curiosity, or if she feels obligated to as well. However, she doesn't really know how to act with others (what little social skills she once had were stamped out by her mother and her life in Orlais). She'll be nice, seeing as she isn't aware of any other possibility. The thought of being unkind just doesn't come to mind. She's not necessarily nice, just naive. This affects her relationships immensely. General Relationships: *'Brother:' Petya Sikorski *'Mother: '''Manya Kosygin *'Biological Father: Vikenti Sikorski (deceased) *'''Partner: "Radcliffe" *'''Adoptive Father: '''Derek Bryne Category:Inactive Characters